Your Mine
by smackedfan454
Summary: A Giles and Jenny fanfic... probably way out of character, but I couldn't help myself. Takes place after Jenny shoots Giles with the crossbow. Very smutty and rated M for a reason. One shot. Enjoy! :D


Okay this is my first Giles and Jenny story so bare with me you guys. This is probably way out of character, but that's why it's called fan fiction right?

Anyways hope you guys/girls enjoy it.

**Rated M for a reason.**

* * *

"Rupert! Rupert open up!" Jenny slammed frantically on his front door to his apartment. Only hours ago she had shot Giles in the back with a crossbow and had taken him to the hospital where 23 stitches had been his reward. Jenny had driven him home and got him in bed deciding that he needed the space. Ever since she left she had been pacing. Pacing in front of his apartment building.

She didn't know what overcame her in the first place to go find Giles in the middle of the night to apologize. All she knew was that she had to do it… or so she thought. Instead all she had accomplished was causing Giles more pain than she already had.

Pacing back and forth in front of his apartment building she knew that she should leave him alone before she caused any more pain, but still that need to apologize to make things right was burning a whole through her. _"Go Jenny before you mess things up even more."_ She tried to convince herself that this wasn't a good idea, that she should just leave before she caused Giles more pain. _"You don't want to lose him Jenny. You love him. Just go!" _

But even with the war raging in her mind she knew that the want, the absolute need was going to win so at last, two hours later, she was back at Giles apartment door, banging on it, demanding he open up.

"Jenny? W…what are you doing here?" Giles opened the door to find Jenny, a confused expression on his face. "I thought you left?" Giles rubbed his eyes, obviously just been woken up, and from a deep sleep Jenny thought, mentally scolding herself yet again.

"I'm sorry Rupert, but I just couldn't leave you like this…" Jenny said pushing her way past him and into his apartment turning to look at him. "I have to make this better."

"Jenny I understand you concern, but like I said I'm fine, it wasn't you fault. Now can you please leave I'd like to get back to sleep." Giles said not wanting to be mean, but the medication wearing off and his lack of sleep making him quite irritable.

"I'm sorry Rupert, but I'm not leaving until I say what I need to… or at least until I know you won't run from me." Jenny said finally admitting part of her fear and concern, that had kept her pacing for hours after she was supposed to have gone home.

"W...what? You know what… never mind. I'm not going to run, but I will get angry if you don't leave. As I'm quite irritable and over tired and I just want to sleep. My back is killing me and I just don't think this conversation will go the way you have it planned in your head. So can we continue this tomorrow?" Giles asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes, the conversation can wait, but I'm not leaving Rupert. Not tonight." Jenny said walking up closer to Giles. Giles watched her with his eyes trained on her. Watching as she stepped up close to him, he could feel her breath on his neck. "I need to be here tonight Rupert. I came so close to losing you… I just need to…" Jenny trailed off.

"Jenny why do you care?" Giles asked staying rigged, controlling what his body craved the most… her.

"What do you mean why do I care? I've always cared about you." Jenny said looking up at him with bewildered eyes.

"Really Jenny? Because for the last three weeks you've been avoiding me like the plague… what were your words? Oh yeah… my love sick, puppy dog eyes." Giles snapped glaring down at her.

Jenny was taken aback by his harsh tone and words, the reality of what she almost, maybe even still losing, collapsing around her. "Oh Goddess, no! I never meant, that's why I came to the graveyard tonight! To try to explain… to…"

"To kill me?" Giles interrupted.

"What?! No! Rupert I never meant to shoot you! You turned, and I shot, and…" Jenny trailed off, flailing her arms wildly. "This isn't what I wanted… I wanted…"

"What Jenny? What did you want? For me to just drop to my knees and forgive you? To suddenly want you back? Huh? Because it's bloody working!" Giles nearly yelled at her.

"I never expected you to drop to your knees and forgive me I just wanted… wait. It's working?" Jenny stopped suddenly now the one who was very confused. "What do you mean?"

Giles stepped closer to her, there bodies now touching slightly sending Jenny's mind into a fog. The closeness driving her senses into over drive.

"You show up in the graveyard, ready to explain yourself, but you end up shooting me with a bloody crossbow… with may I add is the same as a gun." Giles glared down at her. "You could have killed me, but instead drive me to the hospital in the middle of the night only to wait there for me and take me home making sure I'm okay… now that would have been enough." Giles stepped closer yet, causing Jenny to take a step back in order to stay standing. "But no. Are you done yet? Then you show up." Another step. "Back at my house wanting to explain yourself yet again!" Giles took a few more steps, Jenny now backed against a wall. Giles paused. "You show up ready to pour your soul out and you except me to give in to you."

"No that's not what… I just needed to…" Jenny tried to cut in, but Giles stepping up against her, pressing her farther against the wall shut her up. Giles smirked.

"What? You have no comment now? I thought this is what you wanted Jenny. Wanted me to give myself to you." Giles grabbed her hips and pushed her against the wall hard. Jenny cried out softly, her body buzzing at the contact and the closeness. Giles leaned down next to her ear and whispered. "Am I turning you on love? Is your little body hot for me?"

Jenny gasped out, tears of want and need and love forming in her eyes. "Please Rupert. Please." Jenny whispered out.

"Please what love? Tell me… what do you want… because apparently I'm here for your entertainment."

"No Rupert. Please let me explain. I'm not trying to use you. I just…"

"Just wanted to explain. Yeah I know Jenny." Giles then leaned down and captured her lips with his in a searing kiss, hot and wet, yet full of love and compassion. Pulling away he spoke. "You know what I want Jenny?" Jenny shook her head afraid to speak. "I want for once, not to be the good Giles that always listens and does the right thing."

Jenny looked up at Giles and saw that his eyes were glazed over in passion and lust and the darkness sent a thrill through her body. After taking a deep breath she spoke quietly. "And what… what exactly do you want then?"

Giles smirked wickedly. "I want you Jenny." Giles mouth came crashing onto hers again, holding her hips against the wall not letting her move, as he devoured her mouth with his tongue and lips. Jenny moaned loudly and went to tangle her hands in his hair to pull him closer, only to have Giles shoot his hands up and trap both her hands at her sides. He pulled away abruptly. "I told you Jenny. This is what I want tonight. Your mine."

A tear slipped from Jenny's eyes and rolled down her cheek instantly snapping Giles out of his trance and let go of Jenny, taking a step back. Jenny gasped and pulled him back to her, her fists grabbing handfuls of his night shirt. "No. Don't." Jenny looked at Giles. "Not after what you said. Don't you dare take it back."

Giles stopped and gently brushed her tear away with this thumb, holding her face in his palm. "Jenny… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I had no right… I"

"Rupert. Did you not listen to a word I just said. Don't you dare take that stuff back. Because I feel the same way about you." Jenny admitted. "I love you Rupert. If you take that back, I'll die."

Giles stood in shock a moment before leaning down and kissing Jenny softly on the lips, the kiss telling all of his emotions and feelings. Jenny leaned into the kiss and pulled away blushing.

Giles smirked. "Yes Jenny?"

"Huh? Nothing… nothing." Jenny blushed again.

"Jenny. You only blush when you are thinking something you want to say, but never do. Now what is it?"

"Just… am I really yours?" Jenny asked shyly, which shocked Giles as it was not in her nature to be shy. Most of the time she was the one bossing him around.

"Do you want to be mine?" Giles asked smiling down at her.

"That's not what I asked Rupert." Jenny said the edge in her voice coming back. "I asked if I was yours."

Giles smiles and stepped right up against her. "Yes Ms. Calendar. I do believe that you are mine."

Jenny smiled and moaned softly feeling a thrill run through her. She loved this game they were playing now and had no intention of stopping it. "And what if I protest?"

"You Won't."

"You seem awfully confident."

"I have every right to be." Smirked Giles his hands wondering again down to her waist to pin her to the wall as he took up to biting and licking her neck and below her earlobe.

Jenny closed her eyes and threw her head back against the wall to expose more of her neck to Giles. "Oh yeah… and why is that?"

"Because you've woken me up in the middle of night after shooting me and are now tempting me in a very evil way." Giles muttered against her skin.

Jenny's eyes shot open and looked at Giles in horror. "Oh my Goddess! I forgot your stitches! What was I thinking? I… I should go… I didn't…" Jenny stumbled trying to get away from Giles. Giles groaned and slammed her against the wall.

"You leave… so help me Jenny." Giles spoke staring into her eyes.

"You'll hurt yourself." Jenny said worry and sadness evident in her deep brown eyes.

Giles chuckled and lifted his shirt up and off of his body to press back against Jenny. "I can't even feel it anymore. Watcher's are immune to pain almost. After a while their bodies just deal with it."

Jenny gasped at the sight of him, her eyes trailing down his chest. Hesitantly she reached to stroke his chest. Giles smirked and leaned down to her ear again. "So Ms. Calendar. You like being dominated?" Jenny moaned deep in her throat despite herself. "I take that as a yes love." Giles grinned and picked Jenny up, throwing her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and carried her to his bedroom.

Throwing her down on his bed he stood back to admire her, her lips slightly red and swollen from their kisses, her hair spread out wildly, her body, that perfect body he so adored and lusted for; but her eyes were what captivated him the most. Her eyes deep brown and full of love, lust, desire, trust, and passion. Her eyes are what made Giles wild with need and want.

Jenny moved around on the bed, his gaze beginning to make her self conscience. "Rupert?"

"Shh Jenny. Your beautiful." Giles whispered and walked to the side of the bed leaning down to her level to kiss her lips once. "Tell me Jenny. Tonight, do you want it soft and sweet or do you crave to be dominated? Dominated by me, only to ever be dominated by me?" His whispered words made Jenny cry out softly. "Tell me Jenny."

"Dominated. Please. I need to be yours. I want to be yours." Jenny cried out, tears falling.

"Jenny. Shh love please. I'm here. You are mine. Always and forever. Your mine." Giles whispered wiping her tears away.

Jenny smiled and ran his hands down his chest again. Giles smirked and grabbed her wrists pinning her down to the bed. "Ms. Calendar I do believe you wanting to be dominated. You don't get to play tonight." Giles grinned and reaching into the night stand by his bed grabbed the pair of handcuffs and cuffed one wrist before looping it around the bed post and cuffing her other above her head.

Jenny wiggled on the bed, testing the cuffs. "Their real Jenny. You won't be free until I decide for you to be." Jenny closed her eyes at the pure thought. Giles would have none of that. "Open your eyes. Do not close them unless I say to." Jenny opened them staring into his. "That's better." Giles smiled getting off the bed. Jenny went to protest. "Don't even think about it Jenny. I will gag you if I have to." Jenny's eyes went wide and she closed her mouth.

Giles smirked and stood so Jenny could see him and slowly removed his shoes, socks, and sleep pants leaving him only in his boxers. Jenny's eyes roamed over every aspect of his body. She knew that with him being a watcher he had to be somewhat built, but she had no idea that he was this built. For his age, he still looked damn hot.

Giles grinned. "See something you like?" Jenny smiled and nodded, not saying a word. "Good." Giles grinned and moved onto the bed throwing his leg over her and straddling her waist. Jenny moaned again feeling the hardness of him pressing against her stomach. "Can you feel it Jenny. Feel what you do to me?" Jenny closed her fists over the posts of the bed to keep from crying out. "Oh so you like dirty talk to love?"

Giles smirked at her and Jenny nodded again. "How dirty love?"

"Very." Jenny managed to get out, not recognizing her own voice when she did. Clouded with lust and pure need.

Giles leaned down over her body, grinding his hardness into her a little more, his bare chest pressed against her clothed one. Giles placed his hands on either side of her head and nipped at her exposed collar bone. "This damn shirt… has been driving me mad all day." Giles said between bites and kisses. "Is this even… in the… school… rules? It's so low cut, yet it doesn't expose enough." Giles said before grabbing the top of the shirt at both sides and pulling hard, a satisfying rip echoing throughout the room.

Jenny moaned loudly.

Giles threw the discarded shirt onto the floor and admired the new silky, smooth skin revealed to him. Jenny smiled up at him. "Now who's the one who sees something he likes?" Jenny giggled and Giles couldn't help laugh, she was infectious.

Giles leaned down and kissed along her collarbone and shoulders, trailing his kisses to the dip between her breasts, before grabbing her bra and tearing that off as well. Jenny squealed in delight. Giles teased her now, trailing his tongue slowly, oh so slowly, around her nipples, causing them to harden painfully.

"Rupert." Jenny groaned in frustration pulling hard on her restraints.

"Beg for me love. Let me hear you." Giles smirked wickedly.

Jenny glared at him. "I don't beg."

"Oh you will."

"Oh no. Rupert you are sadly mistaken. I like it kinky, but I don't beg." Jenny said determined, pulling again on her restraints.

Giles chuckled and got off her and pulled down the rest of her clothes, leaving her naked before him. Stripping himself of his boxers he got back onto her, straddling her upper thighs and stomach.

Jenny's eyes traveled down and grinned at the pure sight of him. She knew he would be a good size, but never expected this. He was huge. She was almost afraid that it would hurt. Giles saw the expression and grinned wrapping his hand around himself and stroking once. Jenny moaned loudly.

"I won't hurt you love." Giles soothed her worry and stroked himself again. "Although if you don't start begging, I might be done for the night and you'll just have to take care of yourself."

"You wouldn't dare Rupert." Jenny glared trying to read him. _"Shit I think he's serious."_

"We will see won't we Ms. Calendar." Giles started to slowly pump himself over her body. Jenny wiggled around under him trying to break free and groaning when she couldn't. Watching him stroke himself in front of her with absolutely no shame was driving her wild. She was soaking wet and needed any kind of relief.

Smirking Jenny suddenly through her pelvis upwards causing Giles to fall forward on her body, providing enough contact on her swollen breasts for her to moan in pleasure and relief.

Giles shook his head at her and sat back up. "That's not how we play this game love." Giles grinned and un-cuffed her pulling her up and pushing her to the floor on her knees. Giles stood up in front of her, his rock hard cock level with her mouth. "Now your going to make it up to me."

"And if I don't." challenged Jenny although desperately wanting to taste and suck him.

"Do you really want to find out?" Giles pressed.

Part of her was thrilled at the idea, but his delicious cock in front of her was way too hard to resist and Jenny opened to mouth, her tongue darting out to swirl around the tip of him.

Giles groaned, the feel of her tongue driving his senses into overdrive, his hands wrapping themselves in her hair.

Jenny groaned and took the tip of him into her mouth, sucking and swirling it with her tongue. Giles fought hard not to thrust more of himself into her mouth.

Jenny started a steady rhythm just sucking the tip of him, her hands braced on his thighs. Jenny's head was spinning, the taste of Giles was incredible and she found that she wanted nothing more than to suck him dry and taste every last drop of him.

Giles moaned and involuntarily thrusted into her mouth causing Jenny to moan. "Sorry love." Giles apologized, quickly pulling himself back out again.

"No." Jenny protested. "I like it." Jenny took him back into her mouth.

Giles stopped for a moment. "You like when I fuck your mouth?"

Jenny nodded blushing. "Too much?"

"Not at all."

Jenny smiled up at him and took him back in her mouth, taking more of his cock. Giles gently started thrusting into her mouth, Jenny opening wider to take more of him. Giles moaned and his hands tightened in her hair. Jenny moaned loudly, the vibrations sending shivers throughout Giles's body.

Jenny felt him hit the back of her throat and relaxing her muscles took all of him into her mouth. Giles moaned loudly and pulled her head back. "If you do that again. I'm not going to make it."

Jenny giggled and swiped her tongue out to tease his tip again. Giles groaned and grabbed her shoulders throwing her back on the bed. "You are a little tease aren't you?"

Jenny giggled and ran her fingers down his chest to her mouth, sucking them into her mouth. Her little pink tongue coming out to swirl around them like she had done to his cock only seconds ago. Giles moaned and grabbed her wrists pinning her down to the bed again. "You want the handcuffs again?"

Jenny chuckled and wrapped her legs around his waist. "No I just want you to fuck me senseless and make me yours."

"Oh I will. But I'm liking this way too much. You are constantly teasing me at school… wanting to make me squirm I believe were your words." Giles leaned down in her face and whispered. "Tonight. Your going to squirm." Giles grabbed the handcuffs and once again cuffed her wrists to the bed.

"Rupert!" Jenny protested.

Giles chuckled and kissed down her torso to her thighs, traveling down and kissing her leg, knee, calf, toes, and then back up the other leg. Jenny 'squirmed' on the bed. Giles paused and breathed in her scent. Eyeing her glistening folds Giles smiled.

"Your so incredibly wet Jenny. Is it for me? Only me? The thought of me fucking you. My tongue licking you clean and then filling you with my cock and when you think that you can no longer take it, I to bring you to climax, one that will shake your soul." Giles breathed; Jenny's body buzzing.

"Rupert please."

"You know what you have to do Jenny. Just beg for me." Giles pushed.

"No." Jenny said fists closed over the posts again.

Giles slowly dragged his tongue between her folds, tasting her. Jenny moaned and thrashed on the bed. Giles brought his hands up and pinned her down, holding her hips in place, while his tongue dragged once again, slowly, so slowly over her folds.

"Rupert!" Jenny cried out.

"Beg for it love."

"No!" Jenny cried out as he licked around her clit, making sure not to touch it. Jenny yanked at her restraints and tried to move out of Giles's grip, but his strength from training with Buffy was too much. Jenny was stuck at the mercy of Giles.

"Come on love. I can give you what you need. Just beg." Giles tired again desperately wanting Jenny to give in. To give herself completely over to him. Give it all so that he could fulfill both their pleasures.

Jenny thrashed again crying out, needing Giles to be inside her. To make all the pain that they had suffered over the last few weeks go away. Taking a breath Jenny gave in. "Rupert! Rupert please! Stop the teasing. Un-cuff me and fuck me. Fuck me so hard I see stars. Make me yours! Only yours! God I'm so hot and wet! Rupert please! I'm begging you."

Giles grinned and immediately, in one fluid motion, had Jenny un-cuffed and was slipping inside of her. Jenny cried out as Giles moaned, her arms wrapping around his neck. Giles buried himself all the way inside of her slick heat and paused, both of them needing to catch their breath and calm down, wanting this to last.

Slowly pulling out, Giles pushed back inside, setting a slow rhythm. Jenny dug her nails into Giles back, his cock was so big and hard, Jenny was trying to accept all of him. Giles felt her nails and kissed Jenny once. "Am I hurting you?"

"Goddess no. It's just been a while… and damn Rupert. Your huge!" Jenny laughed lightly a moan escaping her as he hit a soft spot.

Giles chuckled and kissed her neck. "I'm taking that as a compliment and it's been a while for me too."

Jenny smiled and grabbed his face pulling him back to her for a long, sweet kiss. Breaking away Jenny breathed. "Faster."

Giles smiled and obliged rocking into Jenny faster and faster. Giles soon was fighting the urge not to just pound into her.

"Rupert. Your holding out on me. Don't." Jenny gasped out, the pleasure rocking her body.

"I don't want to hurt you love… ahhh shit." Giles moaned.

"You won't. Please Giles… pound me."

At her words Giles lost all sense of his control and started to pound into Jenny fiercely.

"AHH! Fuck! Giles… yes! Don't stop!" Jenny screamed his full, hard cock ramming her tight pussy.

"Shit… never going to stop… wouldn't even… ahh… dream of it." Giles moaned back to her, feeling his cock swell more.

Jenny felt his cock swell, her walls tightening around him. "Oh Giles! Please tell me your there!"

"Yes love. Come with me. Jenny!" Giles cried out his hot seed shooting inside of Jenny. In response Jenny screamed, her nails digging into Giles's shoulders, her body shaking underneath him. Both clung to each other, riding out their intense orgasms.

Finally coming down, Giles rolled off of her and pulled her to his side. Jenny cuddled against her and sighed in contentment. After a moment a terrifying thought ran through Giles brain. "Jenny… we didn't use protection."

Jenny giggled and leaned up to kiss his lips once sweetly. "Don't worry. I'm clean and besides I'm protected."

"Oh." Jenny laughed and kissed Giles again. "How can someone who just cuffed me to a bed look so damn innocent a minute later?"

Giles laughed and pulled her against him, stroking her back up and down. "Your fault." He muttered against her shoulder.

Jenny grinned and laid her head on his chest. "I'm sorry I shot you."

"I thought we were passed this by now."

Jenny smiled lightly and stroked his chest. "I love you Giles, even if it's wrong for me to."

Giles smiled and kissed her lightly. "Good because I love you too Jenny. You are mine."

Both fell asleep in each other's arms where they slept together each night after making love.

* * *

Okay so this was my first Giles and Jenny fanfic and I know that it was way out of character, but I would still love it if you guys reviewed! Let me know!

Love you all. 3


End file.
